


Comfort

by Strangedreams12



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, reader is going through things but it's left vague, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangedreams12/pseuds/Strangedreams12
Summary: Gundham finds you alone on the beach, where you’ve been trying to forget your worries to no avail. (requested on tumblr)
Relationships: Tanaka Gundham/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this helps anyone feeling down feel just a little bit better ❤ (also, I'm mostly certain that the reader's gender is never specified, but if that's not the case, feel free to point it out so I can correct it)

“I expected company here but my senses failed to detect that it was you, (y/n).”

“Ah, hey, Gundham,” you greet from where you sit on the beach, the breeze rustling through your hair gently. Shapes and wayward lines litter the sand to your side, and Gundham is sad to see you erase the drawings with your hand as you invite him to join you. He obliges and moves closer, but doesn’t sit - you assume he doesn’t want to dirty his clothes. 

“What are you doing out here tonight?,” you ask, your head tilted up as he towers over you.

“I was merely wandering, in search of some peace, and fresh air.. Furthermore, an entity such as myself can only withstand the presence of mere mortals for so long. It is for our mutual benefit that I maintain my distance.”

You smile amusedly despite your low spirits, “I see. But.. Aren’t I a mere mortal, too?” 

You would hardly know it with how quickly he recovers, but Gundham found himself faltering for an answer, “O-of course. But do not be fooled, fair (y/n)! I would not be so careless as to compare you to the others - at least, most of them. There are those humans who possess an aura rivalling that of an immortal, whose spirits house a potential for divinity. Mortal you may be, but you are.. special yet.”

The compliment is unconventional, but a smile manages to tug at your lips nonetheless. “Thank you for thinking so.”

A shared silence envelops you, the only sounds accompanying the thoughts swirling in your mind the wind whispering through the palm trees and the tide creeping up and washing away. You want to make conversation, but all the worries, all the doubts that have been gnawing at you throughout the day, no, for some time now, keep you from thinking of anything.

You want to be able to enjoy Gundham’s company, like you always do, but it’s so hard when you feel this way. Normally you might try harder to mask how upset you are, but tonight you lack the will to manage a full facade. 

“And what is it that brought you here, (y/n)? I suspect the majestic but haunting roar of the waves isn’t the reason I’ve found you here.”

“It’s the same as you,” you say, flicking your stare away from the horizon to offer the eccentric male a smile, “I needed fresh air.”

You’re lying. It’s plain to see that something is bothering you, but the Ultimate Breeder finds himself struggling to reach out to you. As adept he is at communicating with animals, communicating with humans is surprisingly difficult for Gundham. Should he chance upsetting you further by possibly misspeaking or conveying his concern poorly? He isn’t sure, but the solemnity in your eyes speaks to him; he should at least try. 

“Forgive me.. if I’m overstepping, but my Four Dark Devas tell me otherwise. They say that your heart feels heavy, that you came here to put your concerns at ease.. Are they mistaken?”

“…”

Too exasperated to even deny it, you sigh.

“No.. that is why I’m here. I thought maybe.. Just listening to the water would relax me, or at least distract me, but..”

You don’t even need to continue. Gundham can feel your sorrow, your pain, your anger, simply by standing near you. It suffocates the atmosphere of your aura.

“I just want it all to go away. Even just for a little while.. I want to feel okay, but I just can’t, no matter what I do.. ”

Gundham uncrosses his arms as he considers his words. “I may be but a chaotic immortal being, but even I am not immune to feeling empathy for humans.. Perhaps I can offer you some comfort, or at the very least, an open ear.”

Your heart leaps at his soft suggestion, the only pleasant feeling in your chest all day. You want to accept his offer, but..

“Thank you, Gundham, but.. I don’t want to be a burden. Especially to you, I mean, you’d probably find my problems silly, and I wouldn’t blame you..”

Though you know he isn’t nearly as stoic or self-important as he pretends to be, you also can’t help but fear that Gundham truly would perceive your problems as insignificant - even you feel that way sometimes, even if it does nothing to help you feel better. 

“Dear (y/n), I don’t know what might be troubling you, but I can promise you that your troubles are no small matter to me. Your pain is no less real than mine, and though I may not be the most equipped to help you, I would like to try. You needn’t worry about burdening me; I could never perceive you as anything less than the wonderful person you are. So please, do not hesitate to speak to me.”

Until this moment, hearing Gundham say these things with such sincerity, you never realized how deeply your problems have been bothering you, or how much you had barricaded your feelings. As if his words had broken the barrier somehow, your tears started to rush like an endless stream, leaving the male speechless and frozen by the fear that he only worsened your emotional state. 

Just as he was sure he had hurt you somehow, that you might hate him for his indiscretion, you rose to your feet, and embraced him. The Devas scurried to his shoulders, far less surprised than Gundham by your sudden warmth. 

“Thank you..,” you mumble as you cry into his violet scarf, “Thank you for.. reaching out to me.”

You almost feel irrational crying when you haven’t even begun venting, but sometimes you don’t even need to. Sometimes just knowing that someone is there to offer to listen is enough on its own. Knowing that you aren’t alone, that the way you feel matters to more than just you is comfort itself.

The initial shock of your embrace subsides then, and you feel his own arms wind around you. 

The Ultimate Breeder may not fully understand, but he cares, and he’s here, murmuring reassurances into your hair as the Devas nestle themselves on your shoulders, and it’s all you need in this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open for requests and commissions, and if you want to read more of my stuff here's my tumblr: @andimlonely


End file.
